goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Applemasterexpert/GoAnimate
Today, I'm happy to bring out the new user right, which is called "custodian". They do tasks like VSTF, which clean up like spam and vandalism, but only do so on this wiki, though. They have a little more features over the combination of content and discussion moderator rights, which makes them having almost all the features an admin have. They have the ability to block users, if they caught spam or vandalism. They do NOT get involved in social issue, which has to be reported to the local admins. Here is what an admin can do: #Access administration tasks (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-admin) #Allows access to Special:GameGuidesContent (gameguidescontent) #Allows access to wiki admin tools, via Special:AdminDashboard (admindashboard) #Allows classifying multiple templates at once (template-bulk-classification) #Block a user from sending e-mail (blockemail) #Block other users from editing (block) #Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) #Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) #Can archive wall posts (wallarchive) #Can delete article comments (commentdelete) #Can delete message wall messages (walladmindelete) #Can delete videos (specialvideosdelete) #Can edit archived talk pages (editwallarchivedpages) #Can edit article comments (commentedit) #Can edit the old, archived forums (forumoldedit) #Can edit wall posts (walledit) #Can kick/ban users from Chat (chatmoderator) #Can move article comments (commentmove) #Can move wall messages (wallmessagemove) #Can remove wall threads (wallremove) #Can toggle extensions available in Special:WikiFeatures (wikifeatures) #Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect) #Create a theme for your wiki at Special:ThemeDesigner (themedesigner) #Delete comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) #Delete pages (delete) #Delete pages with large histories (bigdelete) #Delete user pages (deleteprofilev3) #Edit access to maintain allowed regular expressions and patterns (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-patternedit) #Edit blog articles (blog-articles-edit) #Edit restricted form fields (editrestrictedfields) #Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) #Edit the user interface (editinterface) #Exempt from site-wide action restrictions (protectsite-exempt) #Has admin access to the forums (forumadmin) #Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) #Import pages from a file upload (importupload) #Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) #Mark rolled-back edits as bot edits (markbotedits) #Modify abuse filters (abusefilter-modify) #Modify abuse filters with restricted actions (abusefilter-modify-restricted) #Move blog articles (blog-articles-move) #Move files (movefile) #Move pages (move) #Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) #Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) #Move user pages (renameprofilev3) #Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) #Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) #Override the title blacklist (tboverride) #Overwrite existing files (reupload) #Perform CAPTCHA-triggering actions without having to go through the CAPTCHA (skipcaptcha) #Preview how a wiki mainpage looks in the Game Guides app (gameguidespreview) #Protect blog articles (blog-articles-protect) #Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) #Revert all changes by a given abuse filter (abusefilter-revert) #Search deleted pages (browsearchive) #Toggle comments on blog articles (blog-comments-toggle) #Unblock themselves (unblockself) #Undelete a page (undelete) #Upload files (upload) #Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url) #Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) #User can request database dumps on demand, via Special:Statistics (dumpsondemand) #User has chat admin rights on Chat (chatadmin) #User is eligible to earn achievement points (Overrides exempt) (achievements-explicit) #View a list of unwatched pages (unwatchedpages) #View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) #View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions (deletedtext) #View detailed abuse log entries (abusefilter-log-detail) #becp_user (becp_user) #canremovemap (canremovemap) #curatedcontent (curatedcontent) #deleteinterfacetrusted (deleteinterfacetrusted) #flags-administration (flags-administration) #forum (forum) #places-enable-category-geolocation (places-enable-category-geolocation) #wikianavlocal (wikianavlocal) #wteditimagelist (wteditimagelist) #Add groups: Chat moderators and Discussions Moderators #Remove groups: Chat moderators and Discussions Moderators #Remove group from own account: Administrators Here is what a custodian can do: #Access administration tasks (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-admin) #Allows access to Special:GameGuidesContent (gameguidescontent) #Allows access to wiki admin tools, via Special:AdminDashboard (admindashboard) #Block other users from editing (block) #Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) #Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) #Can archive wall posts (wallarchive) #Can delete article comments (commentdelete) #Can delete message wall messages (walladmindelete) #Can delete videos (specialvideosdelete) #Can edit archived talk pages (editwallarchivedpages) #Can edit article comments (commentedit) #Can edit the old, archived forums (forumoldedit) #Can edit wall posts (walledit) #Can kick/ban users from Chat (chatmoderator) #Can move article comments (commentmove) #Can move wall messages (wallmessagemove) #Can remove wall threads (wallremove) #Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect) #Create a theme for your wiki at Special:ThemeDesigner (themedesigner) #Delete comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) #Delete pages (delete) #Delete pages with large histories (bigdelete) #Delete user pages (deleteprofilev3) #Edit access to maintain allowed regular expressions and patterns (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-patternedit) #Edit blog articles (blog-articles-edit) #Edit restricted form fields (editrestrictedfields) #Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) #Edit the user interface (editinterface) #Exempt from site-wide action restrictions (protectsite-exempt) #Has admin access to the forums (forumadmin) #Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) #Import pages from a file upload (importupload) #Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) #Mark rolled-back edits as bot edits (markbotedits) #Modify abuse filters (abusefilter-modify) #Modify abuse filters with restricted actions (abusefilter-modify-restricted) #Move blog articles (blog-articles-move) #Move files (movefile) #Move pages (move) #Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) #Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) #Move user pages (renameprofilev3) #Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) #Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) #Override the title blacklist (tboverride) #Overwrite existing files (reupload) #Perform CAPTCHA-triggering actions without having to go through the CAPTCHA (skipcaptcha) #Preview how a wiki mainpage looks in the Game Guides app (gameguidespreview) #Protect blog articles (blog-articles-protect) #Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) #Search deleted pages (browsearchive) #Toggle comments on blog articles (blog-comments-toggle) #Unblock themselves (unblockself) #Undelete a page (undelete) #Upload files (upload) #Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url) #Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) #User can request database dumps on demand, via Special:Statistics (dumpsondemand) #User has chat admin rights on Chat (chatadmin) #User is eligible to earn achievement points (Overrides exempt) (achievements-explicit) #View a list of unwatched pages (unwatchedpages) #View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) #View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions (deletedtext) #View detailed abuse log entries (abusefilter-log-detail) #becp_user (becp_user) #flags-administration (flags-administration) #forum (forum) #Add groups: Chat moderators #Remove groups: Chat moderators #Remove group from own account: Custodian Category:Blog posts